Elinora Sherringford
Elinora Sherringord is a mouse from England, & the middle child in Basil's family in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Joely Richardson, Elinora suffered a bit from being overshadowed by her two elder and two younger siblings, but she never minded it in the slightest. Appearance Tall, & slender. Has ermine-white fur, white matching hair, pink eyes with red irises and black pupils, a pink heart-shaped nose, a long thin tail, a bucktooth, and curvy pink ears. Wears a long lavender dress, fuchsia stockings, and long black boots. Family *Sir Paxton Sherringford I (father) *Lady Octavia Sherringford (mother) *Ozymandius Sherringford III (brother) *Brynna Sherringford (sister) *Basil Sherringford (brother) *Kiersten Sherringford (sister) *Paxton Sherringford II (nephew) *Violet Sherringford (niece) *Samantha Sherringford (niece) *Basil Sherringford II (nephew) *Baby Fuchsia Sherringford (niece) Biography Born to Lady Octavia & Sir Paxton Sherringford I on June 18, 1863, Elinora Sherringford was the middle of five children. She always was different from her family, though—instead of climbing trees (her sister Brynna's favorite childhood hobby) or counting toys (that was Ozymandius III's thing), she would just sit in her room & paint, or draw, or do what her heart pleased. In fact, her isolated manner & brightness earned her a bit of ridicule during school days. Not enough to cause damage to Belladonna, however—she usually waved the insults away with a smile. Elinora loved her youngest brother Basil (if not as much as Brynna), & she, too, doted on him constantly. She even convinced him to play the violin for the first time! Having graduating from what was formerly known as Mouse London Arts Academy, Belladonna now lives with her siblings at Holmesington Manor in the countryside of England, also taking the time to work in her art studio in the west wing of the house. As the middle one of the Sherringford kids, Elinora is the next-to-smartest (can’t forget Basil, folks...) & the most creative, claiming that “art is what she lives & breathes”. Constantly whipping up a new painting or a novel (sometimes just to keep herself occupied), this gifted young artist puts the utmost effort into her works & treats her creations like living children; the most amazing innovations are flowing from Elinora’s fingertips all around the clock, as she never stops working & is determined to show the world her many skills. As you wouldn’t expect, though, Elinora maintains the modesty of a simple farmer, usually declining awards she has been offered. As she often says, “I don’t create things for profit; I do what I do because that’s what God had in store for me.” The most fluttery of the five Basil children, Elinora is a cheerful, sprightly young woman. She is the middle child, therefore suffered a bit from being overshadowed by her two elder and two younger siblings, but she never minded it in the slightest. Instead, she spent her time culturing herself after her mother and elder sister Brynna. She is the perfect little mousewife, currently being courted by a lawyer who very much admires Basil's work. Elinora is very absent-minded, although well-meaning. She will often forget little things here and there if something more important, in her opinion, is on her mind; this warm-hearted artisan maintains the manners of a well-bred princess, the sweet nature of a child, & the kindness of a nun. Constantly using her talents to cheer people up when they’re feeling down, Elinora is a sunny optimist & faces challenges with a broad smile; she watches the world with rose-tinted glasses & a pleasant grin. Elinora Sherringford is a decent mouse, & may be approached without caution. Fursonality Fluttery, cheerful, well-meaning yet absent-minded, decent. Fursonal Information Likes Painting, sculpting, coloring, singing, dancing, acting, music, using watercolors, creating things, writing, sketching, drawing. Dislikes Villains, scoundrels, train rides (the noises from the train hurst her ears), people who don’t appreciate art, messing up on something. Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent artist, painter, author, actress, singer, dancer, sculptor, & mousician. Pastimes & Hobbies Painting, sculpting, coloring, singing, dancing, acting, listening to music, using watercolors, creating things, writing, sketching, drawing. Prized Possessions Her paints, her sheet music, her sketchbooks, her records, CDs, & cassettes, her phonograph, her boom box, her scripts, her musical instruments, her typewriter, her creations, her crayons, her colored pencils. Favorite Things Painting, sculpting, coloring, singing, dancing, acting, music, watercolors, creating things, writing, sketching, drawing. Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Living with the Sherringford Siblings at their huge mansion in the countryside of England. Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Eli, Ellie, Nora. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, the sniffles, damaged eardrums. Education Graduated from London Mouse Arts Academy (now Mme. Flaherty’s Arts Academy For Boys & Girls) Extracurricular Often paints in the style of Van Gouda; her favorite cheese is cheddar. Noted Accomplishments Has created many award-winning works of art; inspired Eliza McBride to take sketching lessons; taught Basil about the gift of life & convinced him to play the violin; saved Basil when he was kidnapped as a baby. Fanfics Featuring Elinora Sherringford * "From The Day London Wept" * "Saving Basil" * "The Baker Street Family Chronicles" * "The Power Of One" * "From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street" * "Hello, Livvy!" * "Family Mouse" * "Baker Street Tales" * "100 Themes" More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Elinora Sherringford * "Art is what we live & breathe!" * "Nothing like creating things to get through a rainy day!" * "Life is very much like a painting—all you need is some color & a canvas to make the big picture." Songs Performed By Elinora Sherringford To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Anastasia Ashworth *Sophie (from "Anastasia") References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Members of the Baker Street Family Category:Characters from England or of British extraction Category:Straight characters Category:Married characters Category:Characters with children Category:Liberal characters Category:Whigs Category:Anglicans Category:Painters Category:Artists Category:Artisans Category:Writers Category:Actors Category:Sculptors Category:Geminis Category:Characters born in June Category:Oxford alumni